The Assessments and Assistance for National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS) Clinical Studies contract supports the NIAMS with the oversight and management of its clinical research studies and clinical trials. This contract supports clinical trials and clinical research in arthritis, rheumatic diseases, musculoskeletal diseases and injuries, and skin diseases. The services will include the necessary operations needed to execute clinical research studies and clinical trials from study inception to completion.